¿sera que es amor?
by Nahomi de Granchester
Summary: un día candy sube a la colina de pony para recordar a anny y ve a terry recargado sobre el árbol. pasan los años candy y terry son muy buenos amigos pero terry tiene que regresar a Inglaterra a candy la adoptan los andry, el nunca dijo sus verdaderos sentimientos a ella, se vuelven a encontrar ¿le dira el sus verdaderos sentimientos?
1. Capítulo 1

capitulo 1

candy iba corriendo a la colina de pony a recordar a anny pero ve a alguien recargado en el árbol

-quien eres?-pregunta candy

sobresaltado el muchacho da un brinco del susto y candy se ríe

-tu quien eres?-pregunto un poco molesto terry

-no yo te pregunte primero quien eres y tu me tienes que responder-dijo ella entre risas

-bueno bueno mi nombre es terrence granchester pero me puedes llamar terry-dijo besando el dorso de su mano

-mucho gusto mi nombre es candice white pero me puedes llamar candy-dijo ella sonrojada-¿que haces tu aquí?-dijo recobrando su postura

-a yo estaba leyendo-dijo señalando su libro tirad

o-asta que tu me hiciste tirarlo y por cierto ¿tu que haces aquí?

-yo vivo en el hogar de pony-dijo candy

-¿hogar de pony?¿donde esta eso?

-allí-dijo señalando el hogar de pony-allí vivo

-¿y que es eso?

-un lugar para niños sin padres y vengo aquí por que me gusta trepar este árbol

-mmmm-dijo el acercando su cara al rostro de candy

-¿mmmm que?-dijo candy un poco nerviosa porque el tenia su cara muy cerca del rostro de ella

-tienes muchas pecas-dijo el concentrándose mas

-yo muchas pecas ja no me hagas reir

-lamento decirtelo pero eres muy pecosa pequeña que te parece si te llamo pequeña pecosa

-mmmm-dijo candy molesta-que estaba leyendo?-dijo ella para aligerar la tension

-a esto-dijo enseñandole el libreto

-¿shakespear? ¿romeo y julieta?

-si que te pasa? pareces mareada

-e? no nada solo que amo romeo y julieta

-a mi tambien me gusta ¿oye dijiste que sabes trepar arboles?-dijo terry

-si y muy bien

-¿te gustaria ver quien trepa mas rapido hasta lo mas alto?

-claro que si solo que a la señorita pony y la hermana maria no les gusta dicen que me puedo caer

-¿y si ellas no se enteraran? o¿solo tienes miedo de perder ante mi?-dijo terry en un modo como de propuesta y burlona

-claro que no tengo medo de perder vamos

-a las 3, 1, 2, 3,

salieron disparados y como terry era mas alto y tenia piernas mas largas logro subir con facilidad y era muy agil asi que saco ventaja muy rapido y gano, candy ya iba en la ultima rama cuando se resbalo

-!CUIDADO¡-dijo tomandola a tiempo de brazo y subiendola-deberias tener mas cuidado

-lo siento-dijo ella y luego con una sonrisa dijo-me ha pasado muchas veces

-en verdad entonces si no te agarraba ¿como quedarias?

-mmmm creo que me hubiera caido de senton como muchas veces

-jajajajajajaja-rieron los 2

-oye cuantos años tienes pequeña-dijo terry

-seis y tu

-yo siete vaya eres un año menor que yo y sabes trepar muy bien los arboles ademas de que eres mujer

-yo estoy sorprendida porque nadie me habia ganado en trepar arboles pero no me ganas en enlasar

-mmmm que tal si mañana traigo una cuerda y vemos a ver quien gana

-exelente

se bajaron del arbol y como ya estaba obscureciendo terry se despidio de ella con un beso en la mano y luego se fue a su casa cuando iba llegando vio a sus padres buscandolo por todad partes

-hola mamá hola papá

-hijo nos tenias bien preocupados-dijo eleonor

-a donde fuiste-dijo richard

-estuve leyendo el libreto de mamá cuando una niña se acerco ami y empezamos a hablar entonces ella me dijo que sabia trepar muy bien los arboles entonces hicimos unas carreritas y como siempre yo gane-dijo terry orgulloso-entonce ella me dijo que tambien era muy buena enlazando entonces yo le dije que mañana iba a traer una cuerda a ver quien ganaba

-bueno y ¿sabes como se llama ella? ¿cuantos años tiene? ¿donde vive?-dijo eleonor

-si se llama candy tiene seis años y vive en un hogar para niños sin padres

-:o-cara de eleonor y richard-pobrecita es una huerfana richard-dijo eleonor llorando

-esta bien terry puedes ir mañana pero ahora a cenar

todos cenaron tranquilamente y luego se fueron a dormir

en el hogar

-candy donde estuviste?-dijo pony

-en la colina

-y por que tardas tanto?-dijo maria

-conoci a un niño

-y

en ese momento el estomago se candy salvo el dia

-bueno mañana nos dices candy vemos que ya tienes hambre

-si señorita pony

despues de comer candy se fue a dormir

oigan se que no he terminado mi otra historia pero ya queria poner esta no dejare la otra bye


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 ¿me he enamorado?

Al día siguiente, candy se levantó temprano, y se fue a desayunar vio a la hermana maría y recordó que le debía una explicación, pero como no quería no le dijo nada hasta que ella le pregunto

-candy ¿ahora si me puedes decir donde estuviste ayer?

-claro hermana maría, pues vera iba a la colina de pony como siempre, cuando vi a un niño recargado en el árbol, le pregunte que hacia entonces me dijo que leía un libro, el me pregunto qué hacía, yo le respondí que me gustaba subir al árbol, el me propuso hacer unas carreritas y me gano-dijo esto con un dejo de molestia y omitiendo que se resbalo-ya cuando estábamos arriba yo le dije que me sorprendió que me ganara, pero que yo le ganaba en enlazar, entonces él me dijo que hoy se iba a traer una cuerda y yo le dije que me iba a traer una cuerda ¿puedo?

-claro pero ¿sabes cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-claro se llama terry granchester y tiene 7 años

-bueno pero primero a desayunar vamos

-si

Después de desayunar candy agarro su cuerda, y se fue corriendo a la colina de pony, y después de tanto buscar a terry dijo

-¡CREO QUE TERRY GRANCHESTER ME ESTA HECIENDO UNA BROMA, MEJOR ME VOY AL HOGAR DE PONY!

Después de decir esto gritando oyó que algo caía del árbol no pudo distinguirlo hasta que vio a terry muy cerca de su cara estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera pudo dar un paso atrás pero no fue necesario pues ya estaba pegada al árbol

-se ve muy guapo, con esa ropa se ve aaa ¿qué estás pensando candy?, pero la verdad se ve muy guapo-pensaba candy mientras tanto terry pensaba

-creo que se ve más bonita de cerca, con esas pecas, sus ojos color esmeralda, ese cabello rubio simplemente perfecta ¿me he enamorado? No sé pero realmente es muy hermosa

En eso pensaban cuando de repente candy reacciono y dijo

-¿no íbamos a hacer una competencia de enlazar?

-a si

-pues vamos

-veras que te gano

Se pusieron de acuerdo en enlazar una manzana de un árbol y ella como tenía más experiencia gano él le dijo

-guau –dijo asombrado-eres muy hábil con el lazo

-lo sé, ¿sabías que un niño del hogar de pony no me pudo ganar y ahorita su padre es un vaquero?, Ha espero que la próxima vez que me lo encuentre sepa enlazar como yo

-¿Cómo se llama ese niño?

-tom, ¿por cierto en donde vives tu?

-¿yo?, Yo vivo en como quien dice una mansión

-¿eres rico?

-prácticamente sí, soy de la familia más rica de América, pero nuestros orígenes son londinenses

-Guau quién lo diría, y ¿Quién es la segunda familia más rica de América?

-bueno, la segunda familia más rica son los andry, y la tercera los legan, y luego los briter

-¿briter? ¿Son Stuart, maría y anny briter?

-si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-bueno, ¿puedes guardar un secreto?

-claro

-anny no es una briter ella estaba aquí en el hogar de pony

-:O (Cara de terry) ósea que maría briter nos ha estado mintiendo

-¿Cómo que mintiendo?

-ella ha dicho a todos que anny briter es su hija que no la habían presentado a nadie porque no estaba lista ¡le voy a decir a mamá!

-¡NO!

-¿por qué no?

-porque... yo... le prometí a anny... que es como una hermana para mí... que no le diría a nadie... por favor-dijo candy entre sollozos

-está bien está bien no le diré a nadie pero deja de llorar, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras

Mientras decía esto terry la abrazaba y la acariciaba sus cabellos

-¿mañana vas a volver?-fue la pregunta inesperada de candy

-¿porque lo preguntas?

-es que es muy aburrido estando aquí y no hacer nada

-está bien, si, si voy a volver, pero prométeme algo

-¿que?

-que no vas a volver a llorar

-está bien

Y después de decir esto terry agarro su mano y ella pensando ingenuamente que nada más la iban a estrechar se sonrojo cuando él la acerco a sus labios aunque fue solo un rose candy sintió que estaba roja como un tomate asi que rápido se despidió y terry se quedo riendo sabiendo que ella estaba nerviosa porque no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de despedida entonces recogió su libro y se fue

Chicas hola que les pareció este capítulo nuestro terry demostrando su galantería ay nuestro terry se empieza a enamorar de candy les adelanto que candy no va sufrir con los legan Chao no me quiten a mi romeo nel es de todas las quiero 


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

COMO TERRY HABIA PROMETIDO REGRESO Y ASI PASARON AÑOS Y TERRY SE ENAMORABA CADA DIA MAS DE CANDY

-hola terry-dijo candy ya de 10 años

-hola candy

-¿qué te pasa? pareces deprimido

-bueno mis padres me dijeron ayer que vanos a regresar a Londres

-te vas

-si en una semana

-dame un abrazo terry te voy a extrañar-dijo candy dándole un abrazo

-yo también-candy como quisiera decirte que te voy a extrañar más te amo-candy me prometiste no llorar

-¿en verdad?

Paso bien rápido la semana y fue el día en que terry se fue un día candy estaba subida en el padre árbol cuando vio un carro acercarse al hogar y vio bajar de ahí a una señora y 4 muchachos

Y se acercaron al hogar de pony

Hola chicas lamento no escribir mas pero ya tenía mucho más y luego mi hermano me lo borro ¿Quiénes serán esas personas?


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

CANDY VIO A UN CARRO ACERCARCE AL HOGAR DE PONY Y VIO BAJAR DE ALLI A UNA SEÑORA Y SUS 4 NIETOS

-no, no creo que vengan a adoptarme llevo aquí 10 años y nadie me quiso ese muchacho se parece de espaldas a terry pero terry es más alto y guapo aaa terry

Dijo candy sin ver que un muchacho aproximadamente de de 18 años la veía

-tía ¿esa no es candy maría?

-creo que sí pero primero preguntamos

-si tia

Dijo el muchacho

Toc, toc

Sonó en la inconfundible puerta de la señorita pony

-adelante

-buenos días

-buenos días hay algo en que les pueda ayudar?

-em si-dijo Albert-mi nombre es Albert y mis sobrinos alistear, Archie y anthony y mi tía elroy andry

-mucho gusto-dijo la señorita pony

-mucho gusto-respondieron anthony, alistear y Archie

-bueno-dijo elroy-venimos a buscar a mi sobrina como de 10 años

-mmm tenemos una y se llama candy hermana maria ¿puede ir por candy?

-claro señorita pony

Dijo la hermana maria mientras iba por candy

-bueno señora disculpe mi curiosidad pero ¿por qué buscan a una niña de 10 años una familia rica en un humilde hogar?

-bueno mi hermana rosa maria había tenido a mis 2 sobrinas una llamada candy maria y otra llamada anabelle cuando ellas nacieron mientras dormían todos ella se levanto extrañada de que las bebes no lloraran y cuando vio fue su desgracia que se habían llevado a las niñas y hemos estado buscándolas por 10 años y este es el último orfanato de América

-bueno la verdad eran 2 ellas vinieron con esto-dijo esto la señorita pony mientas sacaba una muñeca y una carta de el viejo ataúd-esta es la muñeca que vino con candy y esta carta con la otra niña llamada anny

-:o (Cara de todos excepto la señorita pony) mira Albert la muñeca que le hizo tu tía rosa maria-dijo elroy-y esta carta es la letra de ooo no es de...

-¿de quien tía?

-marcela

-marcela legan ¿esa marcela?-dijo anthony

-si hijo

-bueno con es vino anny

-anny? Y ella donde esta?

-bueno la única información Que les puedo dar es que fue adoptada lo siento

-bueno-dijo elroy

Toc, toc

-adelante-dijo la señorita pony

-¿me hablo señorita pony?

-si candy pasa

Candy entro y vio a ese chico que se parecía de espaldas a terry

-candy saluda a la familia andry -dijo la señorita pony

-mucho gusto-dijo haciendo una inclinación de cabeza-"que hace la familia ahora más rica de América en el hogar de pony"-pensaba candy

-mura candy esta es tu familia la familia andry

Candy se quedo en estado de shock "esta es mi familia ¿qué demonios?"

-hola candy-dijo Albert

-mucho gusto-dijo haciendo una inclinación de cabeza

-no tienes que hacernos así candy después de todo eres nuestra familia una andry verdadera de sangre-dijo la señora elroy "o my god" pensaba candy

Candy volteo a ver a la señorita pony y ella asintió entonces candy entendió que esto no era juego

-bueno entonces supongo que me van a llevar voy... voy a hacer mis maletas-dijo esto mientras salía corriendo

-debe disculparla señora pero se a encariñado con nosotros mucho

-"tengo que escribirte terry" pensaba candy tan pronto como llego a su habitación hizo sus maletas y escribió una carta para terry decía

20 de mayo de 1882

Terry ¿Cómo estás? espero que bien tengo una buena noticia y una mala la buena es que encontré mi familia de sangre y adivina soy una andry jajajaja y la mala que no se en donde voy a residir y no podrás enviarme más cartas ni yo a ti toda vía recuerdo cuando te conocí y todas la travesuras que hicimos como cuando retaste a tom con una carrera a caballo y tu dijiste que le ganabas con migo en un brazo y ganaste todavía recuerdo que como no me había subido nunca a un caballo estaba gritando pero tu tampoco fuiste muy caballeroso mira que agarrarme de repente subirme a el caballo y galopar sin siquiera preguntarme si estaba bien acomodada

HASTA QUE LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO NOS UNA:

TE QUIERE TU AMIGA CASI NOVIA PUES YA QUE PASABAMOS MUCHO TIEMPO JUNTOS CANDY

-te quiero terry-dijo esto mientras terminaba de empacar

-ya estoy lista-dijo mientras salía

-o no mi niña ven vamos a cambiarte-dijo elroy mientras la empujaba para dentro-quiero que tu madre vea lo hermosa que estas

Cuando candy salió no parecía una princesa parecía la reina victoria de Inglaterra

-o candy te vez hermosa-dijo John

-gracias John

-candy te queremos cuídate

-si señorita pony y hermana maria

Disimuladamente candy metió la carta en el buzón

Dentro del carro elroy pregunto a candy

-candy ¿tú sabes quién adopto a anny?

-si

-¿me podrías decir quién?

-claro fue... fueron los briter

-¿los briter?

-si los briter ¿por qué quieren saber quien la adopto?

-bueno tal vez ella sea tu hermana gemela pero dinos ¿cómo es?

-bueno es morena de ojos azules y cabellos negros además de muy finas facciones

-ella es

-bueno pero me podrían decir ¿Qué soy de archie, anthony, alistear y Albert?

-bueno Albert es tu primo y anthony, alistear y archie son tus sobrinos

-wow

-bueno pero ya vamos a llegar

Mira te espera tu madre espera aquí hasta que te presente

-si

Cuando estaban llegando los esperaban rosa maria

-hola hermana mira te quiero presentar a alguien-dijo elroy cuando ya casi se habían bajado todos excepto Albert y candy porque Albert la estaba ayudando a candy a tener confianza

-quien-dijo rosa maria

-tu hija candy maria andry-mientras decía esto candy estaba bajando con ayuda de Albert

-¡HIJA!-dijo rosa maria olvidando sus modales y corriendo a abrazarla –hija estas bien

-si mamá

Chicas no habrá alguien que se interponga entre nuestro romeo y nuestra pecosa ni anthony ni archie y mucho menos stear se van a interponer aquí vivirán un amor de ensueño

Blanche grandchestre andley: que chistoso tu nombre es el que le ponen en reencuentro en el vórtice terry y candy a su hija gracias por tu rew y ¿ya ves quien es esa familia?

LizCarter: oye plis se que estuvo como que ¿que rayos? La historia pero ya tenia una hecha y mi hermano la borrro y como no me acordaba puse eso además eso que le escribe a terry es una cosa que iba a escribir bye

Anaalondra28: gracias por seguir leyendo y ya te había adelantado un poco perose van a reencontrar tanto verdad como que vivo TQM


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-Hija-dijo rosa maria olvidando sus modales-hija estas vivas

-si mamá

-y te tengo otra noticia rosa creo que es donde esta anabelle

-¿anabelle?

-si dice candy que en su orfanato estaba otra niña llamada anny y mira la carta que dejaron con anabelle y la muñeca que dejaron con candy

-la muñeca que yo le hice y esta letra es de ¿marcela?

-si de marcela

-por cierto ¿por qué no trajeron a anabelle?

Bueno nos informaron que ella ya había sido adoptada y ¿sabes quién la adopto?

-no

-los briter

-¡los briter!

-si

-¿entonces que esperan? vamos con ellos

-pero ellos están viviendo hasta chicago tendríamos que utilizar un tren

-pues a hacer su equipaje vamos, ¿George puedes comprar los boletos?

-si madmuaselle

-gracias

Después de que todos hubieran hecho sus equipajes y que candy hubiera sacado su ropa y hubiera puesto su ropa nueva se fueron el viaje en tren fue muy rápido para todos pues platicaban muy amenamente después fueron a su equipaje en la mansión y se fueron

Toc, toc

Sonó en la puerta de los briter

-¿quién será?-pregunto una sirvienta

-una persona que quiere acaparar a la señorita anny te voy a demostrar como ahuyentar a esas personas

-si

Cuando estaba abriendo se estaba preparando para gritar pero se cayó la boca cuando vio a los andry la familia más rica de américa y dijo

-disculpen déjenme llamar a los briter pasen por favor

Pocos minutos después apareció el señor briter

-mucho gusto –dijo haciendo una reverencia

-mucho gusto señor Stuart-dijo la señora Elroy

El señor briter empezó a sudar frio "que ¿hacia candy allí?"

-hola señor –dijo candy-venimos a hablar sobre anny

"¿qué demonios está ocurriendo?"

-si Stuart-dijo Albert-¿puede traer a anny y a su esposa?

-si un momento

Después de un momento iban bajando anny, Stuart y gloria briter (oigan lo siento la confusión pero iba a ponerle gloria solo que se me paso se me ocurrió el nombre porque tenía una maestra igualita)

-buenos días-dijo anny cuando bajo haciendo una reverencia pero se quedó helada cuando vio a candy

-anny ¿puedes ir con candy a jugar?-dijo elroy

-si señora

Después se salieron a jugar y anny le pregunto a candy

-¿cómo hiciste que te adoptara la familia más rica de américa?-dijo entusiasmada

-bueno te voy a contar

Le conto todo y hasta le dijo que eran hermanas gemelas

-¿¡GEMELAS!?

-si anny gemelas nuestros nombres son candy maria que soy yo y tu anabelle

-y ¿Cómo terminamos en un orfanato?

Candy le conto la tiste historia cuando las robaron

-bueno al menos seguimos juntas-y después de decir esto se fueron a jugar

Adentro de la casa los briter no querían dejar ir a anny

-no pero...

-pero nada gloria es una andry tiene que venir con nosotros-dijo Albert

-pero... Stuart...

-yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos

-está bien

-candy, anny les hablan sus padres-dijo una sirvienta

-gracias mari ahí vamos

Después entraron y los briter le iban a explicar a anny todo pero ella dijo

-no necesitan explicaciones ya se todo me lo conto candy

Después de esto se despidieron y se fueron a la casa de chicago a descansar ya que estaban exhaustos y como siempre candy y anny compartieron habitación

-candy yo siempre pensé que éramos hermanas ¿y tú?

-también anny

-qué bueno que encontramos a nuestra familia

-sí que bueno

-qué te pasa candy pareces triste

-no es nada

-no me mientas candy sé qué te pasa algo

-bueno te contare cuando te fuiste con los briter y me dijiste en esa carta que no me podías hablar más fui y fui más veces a la colina me la pasaba todo el día haya en una de esas huidas me encontré con un chico...-le empezó a contar todo y cuando termino anny dijo

-¿lo extrañas?

-si era mi mejor amigo

-y ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Cómo se apellidaba?

-bueno se llamaba terry tenía 7 años ahora ha de tener 11 y se apellida granchester

-¿granchester? Esa era la familia más importante de américa hasta que se fueron a Londres si lo se

-¿te gusta?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si te gusta?

-no lo sé anny era muy guapo aaa

-ay candy no tienes remedio

Y así se quedaron dormidas platicando

En un lugar de Inglaterra

Toc, toc

Sonó en la puesta de terry

-adelante

-buenas noches señorito traen una carta de américa para usted

-déjala ahí gracias

-de nada señorito

Terry fue corriendo a abrir el sobre y sé que do en estado de shock "¿HASTA QUE LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO? No candy, no te amo, te amo"

Hola chicas ¿qué les pareció? yo quiero a anny por si no lo sabían en el comic candy le pide a anny que acepte y ella no quiere bueno de una vez les adelanto

ADELANTOS:

-TU NO TIENES CORAZON MARCELA

-ESAS NO SON LA NIÑAS

-ERES UNA MENTIROSA TE DESPRECIO

ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

Los legan sufrirán lentamente muajajajaja plis manden sus rews para saber si les gusto por lo pronto ya tengo pensado que voy a hacer con los legan

Bye

Lucyluz: qué bueno que te gusto espero que te siga gustando

Serena candy Andrew Graham: voy a poner a esa voz chillona pero va a sufrir lentamente no se va a interponer en nada

Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313: que bueno que sigas la historia y en esta jamás van a sufrir solo una pisca pero casi nada

LizCarter: no me molesta y grax por tu rew

Blanche Grandchester Andley: ¿no te acordabas? Jajajaja por cierto no se van a reunir tan pronto va a tener algo intermedio

Lizzy cornwell: qué bueno que te gusta y no jamás va a morir stear odio cuando muere stear en mus historias nunca van a morir

Bye cuídense los quiero


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 En américa

La familia andry paso 1 semana en la casa de chicago para no nada más estar ahí 1 día y en esa semana anny y candy eran las consentidas (o como dice mi hermana las conse) les compraban demasiada ropa que se tuvo que quedar mucha en la casa de chicago y después las mandarían a Lakewood en el viaje anny y candy jugaban juntas, stear hacia un invento, anthony y archie molestaban a stear, la señora elroy iba viendo por la ventana y rosa maria cuidaba que sus hijas no se lastimaran cuando termino el viaje candy y anny bajaron muy tranquilas como si ya estuvieran muy educadas pero solo su madre les había enseñado unas cuantas cosas las necesarias para estar en sociedad mientras que en cambio anthony y archie jugaban como niños chiquitos pero como candy y anny eran sus tías tenían que poner el ejemplo y debes en cuando les lanzaban una mirada fulminante como la tia abuela cuando llegaron vieron que los legan iban llegando (un poquito lejos) a visitarlos se les había olvidado (a la familia andry excepto a anny y candy porque no les habían contado nada) que iban a hacer una fiesta para candy y anny salieron del auto y entraron a la mansión prácticamente corriendo candy y anny iban caminando y cuando estaban por entrar la familia legan ya estaban cerca entonces candy abrió la puerta para que ella y anny pasaran pero una cierta pelirroja se acerco y como si fueran sirvientas les arrojo su sombrero e igual hizo su madre candy se les quedo mirando con una mirada que quería decir "los voy a matar" como anny tenía un alma demasiado sensible se echo a llorar y rápido candy fue a consolarla Albert la oyó que alguien lloraba entonces fue a ver qué pasaba y vio ahí a anny tirada y llorando Albert le pregunto a candy que paso y ella le respondió lo que hizo cierta pelirroja con ellas y también su madre entonces albert les dijo que se fueran a sus habitaciones y les indico cuales eran ellas fueron rápidamente y ahí en cada habitación las esperaba una mucama la de candy se llamaba dorothy y la de anny Ashley

-Buenos días señorita mi nombre es Ashley y me encargaron estar a sus servicios

-hola mucho gusto ashley mi nombre es anabelle pero me puedes llamar anny podríamos ser amigas-dijo anny con una sonrisa deslumbrante

-si señorita anny-dijo ashley sonriendo

En la habitación de candy

-hola mucho gusto señorita mi nombre es dorothy y estoy a sus servicios

-hola mucho gusto dorothy mi nombre es candy maria pero me puedes llamar candy

-mucho gusto señorita déjeme ayudarla a vestirse

-si gracias dorothy

-de nada señorita

Albert fue por sus primas primero toco en la puerta de anny

Toc, toc

-¿puedo pasar anny?-dijo albert

-pasa albert-dijo anny

-fiiiuuu-chiflo albert-que hermosa esta mi prima

-hay albert no es para tanto estas exagerando-dijo sonrojada anny

Anny tenía un vestido azul rey con un corte de princesa y un collar con una joya color azul y tenía el cabello lacio muy bonito

-en lo absoluto estas muy hermosa anny no exagero-dijo albert mostrando una sonrisa que demostraba sinceridad

-¿nos vamos?-dijo anny

-vamos por candy quiero traer a mis primas las más hermosas-dijo dándole su brazo

-hay albert-dijo anny

Toc, toc

-¿puedo pasar candy?

-adelante albert-dijo candy

-hola albert, hola anny

-hola candy-dijo anny con una sonrisa y también albert

-fiiiuuu-dijo albert-es un hecho tengo las primas más hermosas

-hay albert puras mentiras-dijo candy bajando la mirada sonrojada

Candy llevaba un traje de noche verde esmeralda corte imperio

-¿nos vamos?-dijo albert extendiéndole su brazo

-si

Mientras iba bajando albert se mostraba muy orgulloso de sus primas abajo se vio que los estaba esperando la familia y su madre se veía muy orgullosa de sus hijas igual elroy de sus sobrinas estaba muy orgullosa abajo se pudo ver a la pelirroja y a su madre asombradas mirándolas con envidia candy solo les dio la espalda igual que anny las 2 mostraban indiferencia hacia ellas y la pelirroja las miraba muy feo igual que su madre se sentían ofendidas de que aun que sea un miembro de la familia andry las miraran con indiferencia neal legan que tenía el pelo color marrón y sus ojos color ámbar y tenía más o menos 1.40 de estatura se había quedado prendado de la belleza de anny mientras que su hermano gemelo llamado Jimmy que tenía el cabello color marrón mas claro y ojos color azul celeste media 1.39 de estatura la verdad casi no había diferencia en su estatura se había quedado prendado de la belleza de candy los 2 no dejaban de mirarlas como bobos neal y Jimmy aun que no se parecieran se parecían en que siempre andaban haciéndole bromas a si hermana y a su madre como un día a la pelirroja que era 1 año menor que sus hermanos le quitaron todos sus vestidos y pusieron ahí pura ropa de mucama ella salió espantada y cuando los descubrieron no les hicieron nada pues eran los consentidos de sus padres mientras tanto el padre marcos no dejaba de preguntarse para que era la fiesta pues solo les dijeron que tenían una fiesta y estaban invitados cuando candy y anny bajaron del brazo de albert neal y Jimmy se sintieron celosos porque ellos querían traer a anny y candy en sus brazos cuando bajaron empezó la fiesta neal y Jimmy no dejaban de mirarlas y eso no paso desapercibido por su hermana que los miraba con una mirada fulminante aunque ellos no se daban cuenta cuando fueron a la sala de te dejaron a candy, anny, neal, Jimmy y a la pelirroja afuera stear, anthony y archie se escaparon como siempre

-hola mucho gusto mi nombre es neal legan pero me puedes llamar neal y el es mi hermano Jimmy y ella mi hermana elisa

-hola mucho gusto mi nombre es anny y ella es mi hermana candy-dijo anny no supo porque pero esos chicos le simpatizaron mucho pues no se parecían en nada a su madre y hermana

-mucho gusto neal, Jimmy y elisa-candy cuando dijo el nombre de elisa la miro con una mirada indiferente hacia ella

-¿vamos a jugar?-propusieron neal y Jimmy

-si-dijeron entusiasmadas anny y candy

-¿no vas elisa?-pregunto Jimmy

-no yo me quedo no me gustaría ensuciar mi vestido porque es nuevo y es blanco vayan ustedes

-está bien elisa-dijo neal y después el, Jimmy, candy y anny salieron a jugar

-hay mis hermanos están muy locos si piensan ensuciarse-eran los pensamientos de elisa

Afuera en el jardín 2 chicos y 2 chicas platicaban muy amenamente

-¿y porque no las habíamos conocido antes?-fue la pregunta inesperada de Jimmy

-bueno lo que paso es que una persona nos robo y nos dejo en un orfanato o un hogar para niños sin padres-dijo anny

-:O (Cara de neal y Jimmy) ¿Y no saben quien fue?

-no por desgracia no-dijo dijo candy aunque su familia había dicho muchas veces el nombre de la madre de ellos marcela pero ella no sabía que marcela era la madre de ellos

-bueno pero vamos a jugar ¿no?-dijo Jimmy para aligerar la tensión

-si ahorita se me antojo subir un árbol-dijo candy

-¿sabes trepar arboles?-dijo Jimmy sorprendido que una señorita de sociedad como candy supiera escalar arboles

-si yo soy muy buena

-¿y a anny también le gusta?-pregunto intrigado neal pues a anny no se le veía de esas señoritas que le gustara hacer ese tipo de cosas pero las apariencias a veces engañan pues candy se veía igual y ella dice que sabe trepar muy bien los arboles

-no a mi no me gusta siempre le tuve miedo a la altura-se apresuro a decir anny

-a-dijo neal más tranquilo porque si se lastimaba él no se lo perdonaría-vaya que chistoso son gemelas y no se parecen en nada ni siquiera en los gustos

-sí pero ustedes díganme están casi igual que nosotros solo que nos ganan por 1 año

-bueno lo único que tenemos en común es que nos gusta hacerles bromas a m madre y a elisa

-¿Por qué a elisa no le dicen hermana?

-bueno la verdad elisa siempre fue muy caprichosa e indiferente con cualquier persona que tuviera un rango menor al suyo-dijo neal sin dejar de mirar a anny aunque anny no se daba cuenta

-eso es muy malo de su parte-dijo anny

-sí y hasta a nosotros nos trata con indiferencia siempre explota a los empleados y les grita igual que mi madre por eso solo a ellas les hacemos las bromas-dijo Jimmy sin dejar de mirar a candy y ella tampoco se daba cuenta

No solo era la belleza Lo que los enamoro también los enamoro el carisma de cada una de ellas a neal le encanta el carisma de anny porque aun que ella fuera tímida luego salía la anny divertida así que tenía un carácter un poco misterioso y a Jimmy le gusta candy porque ella era muy franca y directa y no era como las señoritas de sociedad que solo hablaban de ropa y esas cosas por el estilo

-bueno ya vamos a jugar-dijo candy alegre

-si vamos-la complemento anny y después de decir esto todos se pusieron a jugar

En la sala de te era todo diferente estaba muy tensa la conversación

-tú no tienes corazón marcela-dijo elroy

-que esas no son las niñas-gritaba marcela

-eres una mentirosa te desprecio-dijo albert

Pero ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Vayamos desde el principio cuando dejaron a las niñas y niños afuera

Todos entraron a la sala de té y les pidieron a los niños que salieran de la habitación y ellos obedecieron

-¿y de que querían hablar?-pregunto marcela

-tu bien sabes marcela-dijo rosa maria

-¿Qué es lo que se rosa?

-las niñas tu las secuestraste en la noche y cuando te preguntamos dijiste que no sabias nada-dijo elroy

-patrañas es mentira ¿porque le mentiría a mi familia?

-es lo que te quiero preguntar ¿Por qué le mentirías a tu familia? O ¿acaso envidiabas a las niñas?-pregunto albert-si ya lo sabemos todo que tu secuestraste a las niñas y luego dijiste que no sabias nada pero ya sospechábamos eso pues cuando te preguntamos tú dijiste que no sabias nada y luego sonreíste y también tenemos más pistas

-¿Cuáles?-pregunto marcela intrigada

-¿pues esta carta?-dijo elroy mostrándole la carta que había acompañado a anny cuando fueron a recogerla-tiene tu letra y no puedes mentir porque nadie podría escribir como tu ni siquiera yo que he estado más tiempo en la alta sociedad que tu he aprendido a escribir sin ninguna falta de ortografía

-esas no son las niñas-grito marcela

-si son-grito rosa maria-son mis hijas y yo las reconocería en cualquier lugar o si estuvieran demasiado sucias o limpias o lo que sea yo las reconocería

-tú no tienes corazón marcela-dijo elroy

-que esas no son las niñas-gritaba marcela

-eres una mentirosa te desprecio-dijo albert mostrando indiferencia

-¡QU ESAS NO SON LAS NIÑAS!

-eres una mentirosa te repudio-dijo elroy

-no, no-dijo marcela-no, no puede desconocerme así porque si yo soy una andry de sangre ¿y mis hijos qué?

-tus hijos seguirán utilizando el apellido andry y seguirán estudiando con nosotros y marcos seguirá siendo de los andry

-no... pero... ¿marcos acaso no dirás nada? ¿Me dejaras así?

-lo siento pero ya has hecho demasiado daño con las hijas de rosa maria voy...voy a divorciarme inmediatamente firmare los papeles hoy mismo

-Pero...pero...-decía marcela en estado de shock

-lo siento marcela pero llamaremos a la policía para que te recoja mañana y vayas a la cárcel así que disfruta tu última noche en un cuarto decente por qué no te vas a quedar aquí ni en la mansión de los legan vas a dormir en la casa del bosque-dijo elroy harta de marcela

-¿del bosque?

-si-dijo rosa maria-hijo-dijo refiriéndose a albert-llama a todos por favor y busca a archie, stear y anthony los quiero a todos aquí al mismo tiempo

-si tia

Después albert salió y vio a elisa sentada viendo a sus hermanos jugando

-¿elisa porque no juegas con tus hermanos?

-es que no quiero ensuciar mi vestido-dijo ella mirándolo con una cara que no expresaba nada

-bueno ahorita vuelvo

-si adiós

Después albert bue en busca de sus sobrinos y los encontró en medio del bosque haciendo no sé cuantas cosas

-chicos-les hablo albert

-¿si albert?-respondieron los 3

-vengan con migo

Y tal como dijo albert ellos lo siguieron intrigados luego llegaron a donde estaban neal, Jimmy, anny y candy

-anny, neal ¿Dónde están candy y Jimmy?-pregunto albert anny solo atino a señalar un árbol y en ellos escalaban candy y Jimmy

-te gane, te gane-dijo candy a Jimmy cuando estuvo en la copa del árbol igual que Jimmy

-pura suerte

-mentiras siempre les gano a casi todos-dijo esto recordando a terry como siempre le ganaba

-¿alguien te pudo ganar? Bueno la verdad debe tener demasiada habilidad para ganarte por que ganarte es casi imposible-dijo Jimmy sacándola de sus pensamientos

-si bueno me refiero a casi todos a un niño del hogar que siempre me ganaba

-¿Cuál era su nombre?

-bueno su nombre era...-candy se quedo a medias pues oyó a alguien gritarle y le dio gracias a dios

-¡CANDY QUE HACES HAY BAJATE ES MUY PELIGROSO!-grito albert

-¡HAY VAMOS!

Cuando bajaron albert les pregunto

-¿qué hacían arriba?

-pues subimos un árbol-dijo candy irónica

-pregunto que con qué razón la hicieron

-pues con la razón se saber quién era el mejor escalando pero ya relájate albert ¿quieres?

-bueno está bien vamos

-¿A dónde?

-nos hablan la tia elroy y la tia rosa maria

-para que nos habla nuestra madre

-dice que vayamos todos

-después fueron por elisa y luego tocaron la puerta

Toc, toc sonó en la puerta para entrar a la sala de te

-adelante-dijo rosa maria

-Que querías madre-preguntaron anny y candy-¿por qué llora la madre de neal, Jimmy y elisa?

Rosa maria no tuvo más remedio que contarles todo

-¿pero porque nuestra madre hizo tan vil cosa?-preguntaron neal y Jimmy, elisa no podía articular palabra se había quedado en shock y luego de la pregunta de neal y Jimmy se desmayo-elisa-dijeron los 2 agarrándola

-hijos por favor no me dejen así

-lo siento señora no la conocemos y ni siquiera crea que vamos a impedir que la lleven a la cárcel eso y más se merece después de haberle hecho eso a candy y anny-dijo Jimmy y neal dijo-Jimmy tiene razón no puedo creer que nuestra agghh no puedo ni siquiera decirlo bueno que tu hayas hecho una cosa tan vil-después salieron neal y Jimmy y fueron a dejar a su hermana en la habitación de huéspedes

-bueno marcela hasta nunca-dijo albert y después llegaron 2 sirvientas para llevarla al auto seria vigilada durante la noche por varios policías para que se aseguraran que hay estaba ella y que no se escaparía candy y anny no habían articulado palabra en todo el momento se pusieron tan pálidas más que el papel todos se asustaron y su madre se les acerco para preguntarles que tenían

-¿Qué tienen hijas?

Después de que su madre les hubiera preguntado eso se desmayaron y como stear y anthony estaban cerca las agarraron

-voy a llamar al los doctores llévenlas a sus habitaciones-dijo rosa maria

Acto seguido las cargaron como si fueran plumas a sus habitaciones stear cargaba a candy y anthony a anny las dejaron encima de sus camas y los 2 se sentaron en una silla cerca de sus camas hasta que llegaran los 3 doctores por que también elisa se había desmayado

Toc, toc sonó en la puerta de los andry

-doctores que bueno que llegaron hay 3 desmayados-dijo rosa-les voy a decir en donde

Acto seguido les indico el cuarto de huéspedes y las habitaciones de candy y anny

-¿doctor como esta ella?-dijeron neal y Jimmy

-bueno tiene el pulso bajo no se puede saber cuándo despertara pero cuando despierte llámenme y no la dejen pararse de la cama y tendrá que tomar medicamentos

-gracias doctor

Lo mismo fue para todas hasta para candy que era muy fuerte y todos se preocuparon hasta después de 6 días despertó anny

-anny por fin despertaste-dijo su madre-llamen al doctor

-si-dijo albert

-mamá ¿Qué paso?

-dormiste por 6 días hija

-¿y candy y elisa?

-bueno ellas todavía no han despertado

Después llego el doctor de ella que era el 2 mejor doctor del país y le dijo que tenía que comer bien y seguiría un tratamiento por 5 días luego podría pararse de la cama con ayuda claro

Pasaron 2 semanas hasta que elisa despertó

El doctor de ella que era el 3 mejor le dijo que como había quedado más tiempo dormida seguiría un tratamiento de 8 días y luego podría levantarse

Paso 1 mes entero hasta que candy despertó llamaron al doctor de ella que era el mejor doctor del país y él se sorprendió de que ella aunque duro 1 mes dormida no necesitaría medicamentos solo debería comer bien y reposar 1 semana

Continuara...

Que les pareció chicas neal enamorado de anny y Jimmy de candy

Anaalondra28: que te pareció te gusto? Espero que si bye

LizCarter: bueno pues así es la vida siempre injusta

Wilmari Santana: bueno ya vez que pasó ;)

LUCY LUZ: bueno este lo intente hacer más largo espero que te haya gustado

Alejandra: pues ya viste que pasa

Espero que les haya gustado como ami me gusto escribirlo los quiero besos :* :P los quiero bye


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicas regrese nos leemos abajo

Capítulo 7

En américa

Llamaron al doctor cuando candy despertó y unos minutos después llego el doctor, parecía sorprendido pues aunque estuvo 1 mes dormida no necesitaba medicamentos y solo necesitaba reposo y comer muy bien esto los puso muy desconcertados y preguntaron al doctor que si no se equivocaba

-en lo absoluto-dijo el doctor

-entonces porque las demás niñas necesitaron medicamentos y duraron menos-pregunto elroy

-bueno la verdad es la forma en que trabaja el cuerpo tal vez el cuerpo de ella cuando despertó empezó a trabajar en ese instante como si nada más hubiera dormido y los de estas señoritas dejaron de trabajar y cuando se despertaron el cuerpo no se dio cuenta y el medicamento de las señoritas era para como quien dice despertar al cuerpo

-o gracias por la información-dijo rosa maria-si usted quiere ya se puede ir

-si solo necesita 1 semana en reposo y comer bien

-gracias doctor-dijo albert

-que me paso mamá

-dormiste por 1 mes hija

-1 mes ¡1 mes!-grito candy haciendo que le doliera la cabeza

-hija tranquilízate, todos afuera candy tiene que descansar-dijo rosa maria Jimmy, anny y neal se quedaron un rato mas luego neal y anny se fueron con la excusa de que ya tenían mucha hambre y que le pedirían a la mucama que le llevara la comida a candy

-¿y tú sabes porque me desmaye?

-bueno te desmayaste con la noticia de mi madre igual que elisa y anny-dijo Jimmy con una sonrisa y candy le devolvió la sonrisa y se desarmo por completo no cabía duda el estaba enamorado de esa muchachita, afuera neal y anny platicaban

-oye no crees que tu hermano está muy interesado en candy

-la verdad yo creo que si se ve que le interesa mucho

-pobre Jimmy

-¿Por qué?

-bueno podrías guardar un secreto y no se lo dirás a nadie y mucho menos a Jimmy

-si

-bueno te acuerdas que el día en que nos desmayamos estábamos platicando antes de que candy y Jimmy hicieran las carreritas ¿te acuerdas que candy dijo éramos huérfanas?

-si

-pues cuando me adopto la familia briter y yo le dije en una carta que mi madre adoptiva ya no quería que fuera amiga de candy dice que fue concurridas veces a una colina que le llamamos la colina de pony y allí hay un roble gigante y le llamamos el padre árbol entonces dice ella que cuando subió se encontró un niño

-si ¿y el niño que tiene que ver?

-mucho pues se encontró al mismísimo hijo del duque de granchester y se hicieron muy buenos amigos y ella me dijo que le gustaba

-o ¿se hiso amiga del hijo del duque?-dentro neal pensaba que a anny también le gustaba y se sintió celoso

-sí pero por favor no le cuentes a Jimmy

-está bien, está bien no le diré nada

-gracias

Después de la conversación de los 2, Jimmy salió diciendo que había dicho candy que ya tenía mucha hambre

-hay esta comelona-dijo anny en un suspiro antes de ir con la mucama para decirle que candy tenía hambre, y después fue a donde candy viendo que los muchachos ya no estaban entonces entro en la habitación de candy, y candy parecía esperarle

-hola anny ¿Cómo te fue con neal?-fue una pregunta inesperada e hizo que anny se sonrojara

-mejor dime tu como te fue con Jimmy ¿te gusta?-dijo con malicia haciendo que candy se sonrojara

- claro que no tu sabes muy bien que me gusta terry me gusta a Jimmy solo lo veo como un hermano mayor que cuida de mi igual que albert

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-si claro

-¿Por qué te gusta terry? ¿Le puedo llamar así verdad?-dijo anny haciendo que candy se sonrojara mucho mas pues parecía un tomate fresco

-si, si le puedes llamar así-dijo candy en una voz que parecía nerviosa-bueno una razón es su caballerosidad y agrégale que además es muy guapo y galante es como la mescla perfecta un día que me enferme de una fiebre altísima que me hacia delirar y me desmaye el me llevo al hogar de pony y se quedo la noche cuidándome

-¿y sabes que decías? bueno ¿si él te conto lo que delirabas?

-si-dijo candy poniéndose más roja

-¿Qué?-pregunto intrigada anny

-que gritaba el nombre de él y que decía te amo más o menos así "terry, terry no te vayas te amo, te amo"-dijo candy poniéndose mucho mas roja al recordar eso

-o dios que pena ¿Cómo no sabías que te mentía?

-pues les pregunte y...-anny no dejo que terminara y dijo

-y te dijeron que si

-si-dijo candy todo su cuerpo al rojo vivo-y también me gusta porque es todo un loquillo igual que yo

-¿Por qué?

-un día conoció a tom te acuerdas de tom quien fue adoptado por el señor Stevenson

-si

-hizo carrera a caballo con el pero yo no sabía que tenían el trato de que terry me llevaría encima del caballo

-:O-cara de anny

-si entonces él me agarro de repente y me subió al caballo y galopo y yo como tenía mucho miedo y no sabía andar a caballo gritaba como loca y el estaba muy cerca de mí y sentí que me iba a besar y luego cerré los ojos para esperar su beso que nunca llego y me pregunto "¿Qué quieres pecosa que te de un beso indirectamente? Todavía recuerdo cuando dijiste que me amabas" y luego abrí los ojos y ya estábamos cerca de la meta y le dije "no es verdad solo que me da miedo subir a caballo"

-¿y quién gano?

-terry

-¿o y nunca te dio ese beso tan esperado?

-s...si

-o dios mío, o dios mío detalles, detalles

En ese momento un chico escuchaba la conversación pero se quedo a medias por que su hermano le dijo que ya se tenían que ir luego de irse candy y anny siguieron hablando

-bueno la señorita pony y la hermana maria organizaron un festival de mayo y terry y yo estábamos en la colina y empezamos a bailar pues terry paro de repente y me beso me alzo por que el está un poco más alto que yo

-¿y qué le hiciste?

-nada deje que me besara y cuando termino la fiesta se fue con sus padres

-o dios

Después Llego la mucama con la comida

-su comida señorita

-gracias dorothy pero ya deja las formalidades no me gustan ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga?

-si claro señorita

-que te dije dorothy ya deja las formalidades

-pero...

-pero nada llámame candy

-bueno está bien candy-dijo dorothy-a cenar come muy bien candy para que te recuperes

-a la orden comandante-dijo candy y empezó a comer

-bueno yo ya me voy a mi habitación para mis lecciones

-si adiós anny

En su habitación

-hola anny

-hola ashley

-señorita ya puede recostarse en su cama

-gracias ashley

-me retiro anny

En el carro que va a la casa de los legan

-que te pasa hermanito gracias a dios que elisa no vino porque si no ya te estuviera molestando ¿Por qué pareces tan molesto?

-oí algo

-dime que ándale Jimmy somos hermanos no me puedes mentir

-bueno escuche a candy y anny hablar-dijo Jimmy

-de que dime o si no me veré obligado a insistirte toda la noche

-aaa bueno está bien te voy a decir oí a candy y anny hablando de Terrence G. Granchester dijeron

-hola anny ¿Cómo te fue con neal?

-mejor dime tu como te fue con Jimmy ¿te gusta?

- claro que no tu sabes muy bien que me gusta terry me gusta a Jimmy solo lo veo como un hermano mayor que cuida de mi igual que albert

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-si claro

-¿Por qué te gusta terry? ¿Le puedo llamar así verdad?

-si, si le puedes llamar así bueno una razón es su caballerosidad y agrégale que además es muy guapo y galante es como la mescla perfecta un día que me enferme de una fiebre altísima que me hacia delirar y me desmaye el me llevo al hogar de pony y se quedo la noche cuidándome

-¿y sabes que decías? bueno ¿si él te conto lo que delirabas?

-si

-¿Qué?

-que gritaba el nombre de él y que decía te amo más o menos así "terry, terry no te vayas te amo, te amo"

-o dios que pena ¿Cómo no sabías que te mentía?

-pues les pregunte y...

-y te dijeron que si

-si también me gusta porque es todo un loquillo igual que yo

-¿Por qué?

-un día conoció a tom te acuerdas de tom quien fue adoptado por el señor Stevenson

-si

-hizo carrera a caballo con el pero yo no sabía que tenían el trato de que terry me llevaría encima del caballo entonces él me agarro de repente y me subió al caballo y galopo y yo como tenía mucho miedo y no sabía andar a caballo gritaba como loca y el estaba muy cerca de mí y sentí que me iba a besar y luego cerré los ojos para esperar su beso que nunca llego y me pregunto "¿Qué quieres pecosa que te de un beso indirectamente? Todavía recuerdo cuando dijiste que me amabas" y luego abrí los ojos y ya estábamos cerca de la meta y le dije "no es verdad solo que me da miedo subir a caballo"

-¿y quién gano?

-terry

-¿o y nunca te dio ese beso tan esperado?

-s...si

-o dios mío, o dios mío detalles, detalles

Y así se acaba por que tú me interrumpiste

Continuara...

Que les pareció cuando terry y Jimmy se encuentren a a ver troya

Lucyluz:que bueno que te gusten mis historias

Sayuri1707:ella mentia si son las niñas

Lizcarter:ya mero se reencuentran tranquis


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Amigas volví y tengo muchas excusas pero se las digo abaja

En Londres

Un señorito tenía muy preocupados a sus padres ya era media noche y no lo encontraban y optaron por volver a su mansión cuando ya estaban dormidos eran las 4 de la mañana cuando unos padres dormidos escucharon que alguien rompía una ventana asustados fueron a todos los cuartos y al último el de su hijo Terrence y vieron que su hijo entraba por la ventana

-hijo ¿en donde estuviste? nos tenias muy preocupados-dijo Richard

Terry solo los vio con indiferencia y dijo

-no les importa-dijo y se acostó

Sus padres ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de indiferencia pues unos días después de haber llegado a Inglaterra se volvió amargado y se iba y cuando regresaba, regresaba golpeado de todo el cuerpo, Eleonor y Richard estaban planeando que cuando cumpliera 13 años lo iban a meter a un colegio llamado El Real Colegio San Pablo lo quisieron meter antes pero decían que hasta los 13 años podían meterlo lo bueno para ellos es que el cumpleaños es el primero de enero aunque terry todavía no lo sabía Eleonor y Richard ya lo habían planeado sabían que terry estaría indispuesto pero era lo único que podían hacer

En América

-¿entonces te vas el próximo año?-pregunto candy

-si-contesto stear

-¿y a donde?-pregunto anny

-a Londres

-¿para qué?-fue otra pregunta de candy pues desde que supieron que stear se iba no dejaban de preguntarle cosas

-para estudiar

-¿estudiar? ¿En dónde?

-en el real colegio san pablo

-¿Cuál es ese?-preguntaron candy y anny al unisón

-niñas ya dejen al pobre stear hora de sus lecciones

-pero mamaaaa-dijeron anny y candy

-anabelle andry, candy maria andry a estudiar señoritas-dijo su madre muy severa

-si mamá-respondieron las 2

-mamá ¿podemos jugar con anthony, stear y archie después?-pregunto candy

-claro pero hasta que terminen sus lecciones

-gracias mamá-dijo anny

Después de terminar sus lecciones candy y anny fueron a buscar a anthony, stear y archie pero no los encontraban

-¿anthony?, ¿Stear?, ¿archie?-dijo anny confundida

-buuuu-se escucho detrás de anny

-haaaaa-gritaron anny y candy

-jajajaja-rieron stear, anthony y archie pero dejaron de reír cuando vieron a anny llorar mientras candy la consolaba

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes 3?-dijo candy muy enojada-casi le da un infarto a anny del susto-dijo mientras ayudaba a levantar a anny del suelo pues se había caído del susto

-lo sentimos mucho solo queríamos jugar con ustedes-dijo stear muy apenado

-¡si claro solo querían jugar!-dijo candy con sarcasmo-pues ya no van a jugar a sus habitaciones y no salen en todo el día-dijo candy señalando la puerta principal

-pero...-iba a replicar archie

-a sus habitaciones he dicho-dijo candy gritando

-si tia-dijeron los 3 con la cabeza agachada y yéndose detrás de ellas

-ha por cierto para estar seguras de que no se escaparan les pondremos llave a sus ventanas y puertas-dijo anny sorprendiendo a todos y mucho mas a candy-denos sus llaves-dijo y después los 3 les dieron sus llaves y candy y anny cerraron las puertas y ventanas con llave

-candy-dijo anny cuando ya habían bajado las escaleras

-¿si anny?

-¿vamos a jugar afuera?

-si vamos

-stear ¿Qué haces?-fue la pregunta de archie que oyó un ruido prominente de la habitación de su hermano

-hago una llave para salir de este lugar

-o genial

Después cuando stear ya tenía la llave lista fue a abrir la puerta y cuando se abrió...

-¡CANDY, ANNY!-dijo stear sorprendido

Continuara...

Hola chicas bueno les dejo este cap. Salidito del horno por cierto voy a decir las 2 principales causas de no haber escrito

1; en vacaciones no puedo publicar

2; no servía el cargador de ni compu y mi papá lo inspecciono viendo que donde se conecta estaba sumido

LUCYLUZ: que bueno que te encanto y la verdad no se cuando publico

Alejandra: amiga que bueno que te encanto

LizCarter: pues si sexy terry (lamento utilizar tu frase pero se me pego) es muy arrogante pero también es sexy y deberías verlo en el manga y si pues las comadres con los chismes jajajaja

Bettysuazo: pronto va a ser el reencuentro pronto

Gaby: amiga que gracioso te pusiste el nombre de una amiga mía y terry en todas mis historias van a estar juntos lamento decepcionarte por no haber publicado pero así es la vida, así es la vida de caprichosa, a veces negra, a veces co-lor rosa, así es la vida, de acarándosa, te quita, te pone, te sube, te baja, y a veces te lo da, así es la vidaaaaa perdona me perdí en la canción desde la primera coma es la canción bueno como te decía tengo otras 2 historias es, el destino y reencuentro en ¿un nuevo mundo? Cuídate bye

Blanche Granchester Andley: bueno va a ser versión archie vs terry pero más diferente y luego va a encontrar a el amor de su vida stear con patty claro que si anthony y archie tampoco se que darán solos bye cuidate


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

-¡CANDY, ANNY!-DIJO SORPRENDIDO STEAR

-HOLA STEAR-DIJO CANDY

-¿PERO, PERO COMO SUPIERON QUE YO...?

-STEAR, STEAR ¿CRES QUE NO SABRIAMOS QUE INTENTARIAS ESCAPAR?-DIJO ANNY IRONICA

-DANOS ESA LLAVE STEAR Y DANOS TUS HERRAMIENTAS

-NO SON MIAS-DIJO STEAR COMO SI FUERA UN NIÑO

-¡STEAR!-SE OYO LA VOZ DE LA TIA ABUELA-NO LES DIGAS ESO A TUS TIAS

-PERO TIA ABUELAAA-DIJO STEAR

-NADA DE PEROS DALES TUS HERRAMIENTAS ME LO CONTARON TODO Y ESO NO ES DIGNO DE UNOS SEÑORITOS ASI QUE A TU HABITACION

-SI TIA

DESPUES DE DECIR ESTO STEAR SE FUE A SU HABITACION LES DIO SUS HERRAMIENTAS Y SU LLAVE A CANDY Y ANNY Y LUEGO SE METIO A SU HABITACION ASI PASO EL AÑO QUE ESTUVO STEAR CUANDO SE FUE STEAR MUCHAS LAGRIMAS FUERON DERRAMADAS PERO FUERON FUERTES Y AL PROXIMO AÑO TAMBIEN SE TUVIERON QUE IR ANTHONY, ARCHIE, JIMMY Y NEAL ANNY Y CANDY SE SINTIERON SOLAS PERO LOGRARON SUPERAR OTRO AÑO Y TAMBIEN ELLAS SE TUVIERON QUE IR

-QUE RAPIDO PASARON ESTOS 3 AÑOS NO CREES ANNY

-SI CANDY AHORA PODREMOS VER A LOS CHICOS

-ES VERDAD COMO LOS EXTRAÑOS PERO YA VAMOS QUE SE NO HACE TARDE

-SI CORRELE

-NIÑAS-LES LLAMABA SU MADRE

-VAMOS MADRE

CANDY Y ANNY BAJARON CON PASOS APRESURADOS PERO ELEGANTES

-CORRAN AL AUTO

-SI-DIJERON ANNY Y CANDY AL UNISON

DESPUES SUBIERON CORRIENDO AL AUTO Y CUANDO LLEGARON AL PUERTO

-NIÑAS RECUERDEN SUS MODALES

-SI MAMÁ ADEMAS ERES UN EJEMPLO A SEGUIR ADEMAS DE QUE IRAS CON NOSOTROS

-¿SI VERDAD?-DIJO LA MADRE CON UNA EXPRECION GRACIOSA

-JAJAJAJA-RIERON CANDY Y ANNY PERO PARA QUE NO SE ESCUCHARA TANTO SE TAPARON LA BOCA

EN LONDRES

-¿OYE TERRY VAS A IR CON NOSOTROS AL PUERTO?-ERA LA PREGUNTA DE ANTHONY

CUANDO ANTHONY LLEGO SE ENCONTRO CON LA SORPRESA QUE CUANDO EL ENTRO ENTO TAMBIEN EL HIJO DEL DUQUE DE GRANCHESTER LUEGO LOS 2 CUANDO SE TOPABAN TENIAN BREVES CONVERSACIONES Y POCO A POCO SE FUE HACIENDO AMIGO DE TERRY Y EL LE AYUDO A DEJAR EL VICIO DE BEBER, FUMAR Y SALIR A BARES MIENTRAS QUE TERRY LE AYUDABA CON LAS TAREAS YA QUE COMO A EL LE GUSTA CUIDAR LAS FLORES TANTO QUE HASTA TIENE UN JARDINCITO CERCA DE LA ESCUELA QUE LA HERMANA GREY LE HABIA DEJADO HACER ESE LUGAR ERA EL FAVORITO DE MUCHAS CHICAS Y MAS CUANDO ESTABA ANTHONY AHÍ Y MUCHO MAS CUANDO ESTABAN LOS 6 GALANES DE LA ESCUELA TERRY, ANTHONY, ARCHIE, JIMMY, NEAL Y STEAR CUANDO ESTABAN LOS 6 TODAS LAS CHICAS IBAN AHÍ Y HASTA ALGUNAS SALTABAN CLASES POR VERLOS EN FIN TERRY LE AYUDABA CON LAS MATERIAS

-NO, NO PUEDO YA QUE ME VOY A ESCOCIA UNA SEMANA

-O BUENO PERO LUEGO CONOCERAS A MIS TIAS

-A SI TUS TIAS DE UN AÑO MENOS QUE TU JAJAJAJA UNA ERA TIMIDA Y LA OTRA MEDIO ARRIESGADA

-BUENO LA VERDAD LA TIMIDA NO ERA TAN TIMIDA ¿NO TE CONTE LA VEZ QUE NO ENCERRARON UN DIA COMPLETO POR ASUSTARLAS?

-A SI POBRE DE USTEDES GRACIAS A DIOS NO TENGO HERMANOS

-NO PERO VAS A TENER UNA

-AAA SI-DIJO TERRY EN UN SUSPIRO-POR QUE CRRES QUE ME VOY UNA SEMANA EN ESA SEMANA VA A NACER MI HERMANO O HERMANA LO BUENO ES QUE VOY A ESTAR EN ESTE COLEGIO PARA NO SOPORTARLO O SOPORTARLA MI MADRE ESTA OBSECIONADA CON EN BEBE

-BUENO ¿HOY TE VAS VERDAD?-DIJO ANTHONY ERAN MAS O MENOS LAS 10:00 AM Y TERRY SE HIBA A MEDIO DIA IGUAL QUE ANTHONY

-SI

-BUENO ESPERA TANTITO-DIJO ESTO Y LUEGO SE LEVANTO A AGARRAR UN SOBRE DE UNA MESITA

-¿QUE ES?

-MIRA

ADENTO VENIA LO QUE PARECIAN SE REGLAS

1: NO FUMAR

2: NO BEBER

3: NO IR A BARES

-JAJAJAJA OKAY PAPÁ NO VOY A HACER ESTO YA ES MEDIO DIA HASTA UNA SEMANA

-ADIOS-DIJO Y SE FUE EL TAMBIEN POR SUS PRIMOS

-CHICOS HOY ES EL DIA-DIJO ENTRANDO A LA HABITACION DONDE YA ESTABAN TODOS JIMMY, ARCHIE, STEAR Y NEAL

-SI VAMOS-STEAR MAS EMOSIONADO QUE TODOS PUES EL LLEVAV AÑOS SIN VERLAS

CONTINUARA

OIGAN SE QUE NO PUSE MUCHO PERO COMO MUCHOS YA QUERIAN EL REENCUENTRO EN EL PROXIMO CAP. POR CIERTO NO ACTUALICE

1: no encontraba la compu

2: mi hermano no quiso ir en la mañana a natación insulto a mi mamá y mi mamá no quiso que mi hermano utilizara nada de tecnología por 1 semana y solo lo dejaba para tareas

3: no tenía inspiración hasta ahorita que empecé a escuchar música como lo explica el significado de mi nombre

N: muy sexy

A: original

H: solo visitas hoteles de lujo con gente respetable

O: bueno en los negocios

M: Se entrega por completo

I: Es muy Fiel y entregado(a)

I: Intenta conocer a su familia

T: Divertido (a)

Z: Siempre preparado (a)

E: Un buen besador (a)

L: Amado(a) por todos.

Y mi color y número

Mi color es el azul, y mi numero el 5

Las personas azules son muy buenas para contar historias.

Tienen una vívida imaginación y un instinto maternal que atrae a los niños.

Su gran poder para sanar los puede hacer extraordinarios doctores o enfermeras.

Tienen una gran necesidad de comunicarse y, cuando no lo logran, frecuentemente se enferman de gripe o de la garganta.

La verdad y la honestidad son fundamentales para ellos y pierden toda la confianza cuando alguien los traiciona.

Son testarudos y defienden sus creencias hasta el fin, lo que los hace buenos debatiendo.

La música es un estímulo para relajarse.

Ya ven la música es un buen estímulo para relajarse para saber su significado de nombre busquen:

LizCarter: si hay que curar a sexy terry de lo que le quedo tal vez le quede uno que otro en el cuerpo (mmm no sé por qué pero pensé algo muy morboso) y gracias por ser capaz de prestarme el cargador pero hay 2 cosas importantes

1: no sabes en donde vivo

2: mi lap top es Lenovo

Bueno aun así gracias y hasta la próxima Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUATADO EL CAP. amiga

Bettysuazo: si candy es tia de todos espero y te haya gustado el cap. hasta la próxima querida

LUCYLUZ: INTENTARE NO TARDAR MUCHO Y ESPERO Y TE HAYA GUATADO EL CAP. Hasta la próxima Lucy

Gaby: que bueno que te guste y si pienso poner a Susana pero como ya dije en capítulos anteriores no se va a interponer nadie entre terry y candy Susana tal vez hasta te caiga bien y gracias por prometerme leer mis otras historias espero te haya gustado el cap. Y hasta la próximas mi querida amiga

Alejandra: estoy de vuelta y candy siempre la misma jajajaja espero te haya gustado el cap. Es recién salido del horno o recién hecho hasta la próxima bye


End file.
